A KiGo situation when mask's fall away
by SHADOWWOLF354
Summary: Summary : kigo ! All the way f/f pairing if it ain't your cup of tea stay away , a one shot for now possible sequel , Kim was shocked to find she'd been dating a drone but what happened next shocked her to the core. as her archnemisis confessed to wearing an emotional mask fooling herself or just in denial because when she'd stopped to think the mask fell away. AU


**A KiGo Situation: When mask's fall away**

Summary : kigo ! All the way f/f pairing if it ain't your cup of tea stay away , a one shot for now possible sequel , Kim was was shocked to find she'd been dating a drone but what happened next shocked her to the core. as her archnemisis confessed to wearing an emotional mask fooling herself or just in denial because when she'd stopped to think the mask fell away and shego made a shocking self discovery. Au of so the drama Ron was in Japan training with Yori.

Author's note : this is my first fan fiction , and I figured since kigo is where I started with fan fiction it would be a good starting point .

Normal text

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

When mask's fall away

Kim awoke to a splitting headache and Blurred memories. ' ahhh what happened to my head ? '

quickly assessing the situation she realized she was in a strange bed and alone in a room she didn't recognize. ' what happened I remember … Erik ! He.. he.. was a working for drakken ! ' as the memories rushed back she had to choke back a sob as she felt the utter sense of betrayal and sadness grip her chest .

' drakken played my emotions like a fiddle I was such a fool . ' as these thoughts and more ran through the teen hero's head unknown to her just outside the door .

A certain green skinned villainess was feeling a mix of emotions while staring at the door trying to work up the courage to go in mostly regret and sadness combined with a burning rage for what drakken had done to her princess , she hadn't known the plan until she had brought Erik back to the lair. If She'd have known what drakken was going to do to her kimmie she'd have made sure he ended up with third degree burns .

Over the last couple of months she'd slowly but surely realized she was falling for the teen hero and falling hard . At first when she'd met Kim she had thought the cheerleader would be an easy challenge. as it turned out despite her plasma powers , healing factor , borderline super human strength , claws and a vast repertoire of martial art styles .

Kim was her equal her only equal the only one to keep up with her in years since before she was a teenager in fact . In the beginning she supposed she liked Kim's spirit and the challenge but after a couple years of fighting her . She had begun to think about her constantly and not just how to defeat her , over the years her princess had matured from a teenager into an amazing young woman .

And as they continued to fight battle after battle shego began to fantasize about Kim how her lips would feel , how there body's would feel pressed together , her princess being hers and only hers . for the longest time she'd been in denial wearing a mask it was just lust shego would tell her self alone at night but gradually her mask began to fall and she realized she was falling for Kim . she was terrified how could she the greatest thief in the world a super villain be falling for the hero . Then she stopped herself and thought about it and when she did she realized her and kimmie where two sides of the same coin so alike yet different and her princess was her ideal woman selfless and kind . An angel if there ever was one brave and strong with a fire that could match shego's own . Then came the crushing realization that she might never have her princess Kim had never shown any signs of being bi-sexual that she knew of let alone the fact that shego was the villain and Kim was the hero . That night she didn't get much sleep as her chest was too tight and she had to fight tears at the realization Kim might not share her feelings . The next morning shego forced herself out bed and into the shower .

Over the course of the next several days her sadness gave way to a determination she would tell Kim how she felt she had to . this was eating at her soul holding this in not knowing if Kim felt the same .

Then dr. Drakken had started planning another one of his so called " genius " schemes and wouldn't tell her what he was planning she'd been a bit curious but figured she didn't want to risk him ranting about his genius for the hundredth time . He'd asked her to steal some things for the plan but never said what they where for and he'd taken over Bueno nacho which was strange . Then he'd sent her to pick up Erik and that was when alarms bells started going off in her head if drakken hurt her princess there'd be hell to pay . After she got Erik to the lair and dr. drakken revealed him to be a drone and that it was all part of the plan shego was getting all kinds of alarm bells going off in her head.

Then he'd told her he'd call her when he needed her and dismissed her , that was the last straw he never dismissed her so she slipped into the shadows when no one was looking and watched . What she saw next made her blood boil he had played with her kimmie's heart played her emotions with that filthy goo filled drone and her princess didn't even know it.

She wanted nothing more than to burn drakken to a crisp but she knew Kim would be here in minutes she had to come up with a plan to save her princess. she didn't have enough time to convince Kim it was a trap so as much as she didn't want to she'd have to let Kim see for herself .

It hurt her more than she imagined it would to see drakken ranting to her kimmie as he revealed Erik was a slime ball literally . Kim was so hurt that she wasn't even close to on her game and didn't notice the henchman with the taser . When she fell shego moved like an avenging spirit she tore threw Erik for what he'd done to her princess. Drakken was so shocked he barely had time to Yelp before he was unconscious after drakken was out she figured out his plan and shut it down before it even began .

Then she contacted Betty director at global justice and notified her personally of what had happened and where to find drakken . Shego then explained to Betty how she owed it to Kim to make it right and that she'd be taking the teen hero with her for a few days maybe more to explain and that the hero would be returned safely .

Then she went on to state that she was done being a villain no matter the outcome of her talk with Kim . The director knowing she couldn't stop shego had reluctantly ended the call with hardly a word other than a threat that ms. Possible had better be safe . So shego took Kim to one of her beach houses relatively close to Middleton . When she arrived only an hour or so later thanks to her private jet she placed Kim in the master bedroom and then stood watch over the globe trotter .

The whole time trying to plan the conversation how to convince Kim that she was being truthful that yes she was in fact in love with her . An perhaps most importantly that she hadn't known or been apart of playing with her princess's heart . She had left the room to get a drink of water and just as she had a hand on the door handle to go back in she had heard the choked sob her kimmie was awake and in pain . Despite her not knowing the plan shego felt a wave of guilt wash over her at not being there to protect the one she loved.

' ha protect when is the last time I wanted to protect something ? Princess is making me soft. ' but despite her mental monologue shego wasn't angry she actually smiled it felt amazing to feel this way to care for someone like this . However she was terrified Kim would think her confession another ploy by drakken, another lie so one of the two strongest women in the world stood outside the door trying to work up the courage to open it .

' you can do this shego no matter what you just have to get her to believe you . Even if.. Even if she doesn't feel the same just as long as I tell her it will be enough . ' so she steeled herself and opened the door the sight of her princess obviously in pain was like a dagger to the heart . Seeing Kim hadn't noticed her she got closer and kneeled on the floor by the bed . Kim was facing the wall and her shoulders where shaking from her silent sobs.

Kim was feeling so many emotions she couldn't stop the tears so she'd curled into herself and started to cry . " princess… I'm I'm so sorry I didn't know about drakken's plan I'd have never let him play with your emotions like that . I would have beat him to a pulp sooner but he wouldn't tell me the plan I only found out when I hid in the monitor room and listened to that ransom call . "

Kim's breath caught in her throat shego was here Apologizing!? No it had to be another trick right another lie to play with her . Despite the fights Kim had always respected shego and when she thought about it for a second she was stunned to see that atleast half her grief and pain was directed at shego .

She'd thought shego betrayed her but the tone in the older woman voice was so tame and sincere . Kim turned over to face shego and as she did she wanted nothing more than for shego to be telling the truth . As she turned to face shego she was stunned shego was kneeling on the floor near the bed with her head hung and shoulders slouched . Hesitantly as if she was scared of Kim's reaction the villainess met Kim's eye's and Kim was shocked at the emotions she saw there .

After years of fighting shego Kim had learned to read her and the emotions in those eyes where pleading no begging Kim to believe the thief . It was the truth shego really hadn't betrayed her she hadn't known about that horrible plan . Kim was shocked at the emotions she was feeling as well the overwhelming relief and happiness that shego hadn't betrayed her.

' does shego really mean so much to me ? Huh I guess she does , but what does that mean ? Why do I feel like …. ' Kim trailed off in her own head and then did something that shocked them both she sat up wiped her face got off the bed kneeled in front of shego and hugged her tight to herself . When she touched the green skinned thief a warmth spread through her that eased her soul and warmed her still hurt heart . Kim was even more shocked when shego hugged her back she was stunned at the utter safety she felt in those arms she reveled in it and couldn't stop a sigh of contentment from escaping her lips .

Shego was stunned for a moment when Kim hugged her . At first she'd thought Kim would lash out be angry hit her something anything but this . But when Kim turned over and looked her in the eye she'd seen such a powerful need in the hero's emerald eyes a need for her to be telling the truth . Whatever the redhead was looking for shego had guessed she found it because moments later her princess was hugging her tightly.

the older woman could do nothing wanted to do nothing other than embrace Kim so she did she hugged her princess tightly too her . The overwhelming warmth that spread through her body at just the hug let shego know one thing . ' I'm completely and madly in love with kim possible !. ' with that thought in mind shego eased out of the hug put her hands on Kim's shoulders and looked Kim in the eye the hero looked puzzled .

' come on shego you can do this just tell her ! . ' " kimmie .. Princess I really am so sorry for all this for the pain drakken caused you and what I'm about to tell you I'll understand if u don't feel the same ." She stopped a moment took a breath and looked Kim in the eye with all her love on display.

" I love you Kim possible , I have for awhile now. at first I thought it was just lust or something I don't know I was in denial I was wearing a mask the mask I've been wearing for years of shego the villain. but when I stopped and looked under the mask I realized I was falling for you and falling hard . I'm not sure when it happened or how probably gradually over time . "

at this shego's hands fell to the side and she looked to the side with a sad expression she hesitated before continuing . " I don't expect you to feel the same and that .. That's ok I just had to tell you it was eating at me and after drakken's latest plot I made the choice I'm done being a villain . that hurt look on your face when that filthy drone revealed what he was that was when it hit me I couldn't do the villain thing anymore even though I didn't know about the plan . I was involved and if I continued even if I tried not to I'd end up hurting you again . So I brought you here to tell you I'm done being a villain and to confess my feelings ."

Kim's eye's where wide as dinner plates as she contemplated that . her brain was in shock there's no way shego could be doing this giving up being a villain confessing she was in love with her it had to be a trick a lie but . The look in shego's eyes the love the hero saw there the sadness and the fear of rejection so clearly shown on the older woman's face . Kim knew it was the truth she knew it in her bones so then she had to look inward did she feel the same ? .

' do I love shego as well ? . '

As she thought about it she began to realize that she did . It all started to click into place the fights the banter the emotions behind it all the way she couldn't get shego out of her head . Kim was stunned to discover she was wearing a mask as well not as bad as shego's but it was there the mask of the hero Kim possible and that underneath it she'd loved shego for awhile now as well.

So she loved shego and had for awhile and the happiness she felt at this self discovery made her quirk her lips in a slight smile . ' so I feel the same and shego is willing to give up being a villain for this and even if I didn't feel the same she is still done with the villain thing . She's put her heart in my hands and is willing to give up everything for a chance .'

at this realization she smiled fully and knew what she had to do . Shego was still waiting for an answer so she'd give her one that would make them both happy . She moved forward again and put her left arm around shego and used it to pull the villain in tight then with her right hand she gently grabbed shego's chin and used her hold to get the green skinned beauty to face her and pulled her close enough to feel her breath on her face and then whispered .

" I forgive you and I love you too shego , I have for awhile now and you saying it made my mask fall away I hadn't realized I was wearing one either . I understand what u just did u offered me your heart and bared your soul to me and now I'm doing the same ."

At those words Kim leaned in and kissed shego with a Burning passion .

It was like nothing either of them ever felt it was perfect .

The end …. For now

An: please review ! I welcome any constructive criticism keep in mind this is the first time I've written anything on my own . Other than this there where essays in school but that's it so I'd be glad for any thoughts.


End file.
